Dirty ceremony
by Skovko
Summary: After their serious talk a while back, Seth and Baron have been planning something behind Ashley's back. She has no idea what's about to happen this Saturday night. (Part 15 of the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 15 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**  
 **Dirty date**  
 **Dirty Valentine**  
 **Dirty truth**  
 **Dirty animals**  
 **Dirty lesson**  
 **Dirty wish**  
 **Dirty talk**

Something was up with Seth and Baron. Ashley knew it. For weeks they had been acting strange and secretive. Several times she had walked in on conversations that had immediately died down. They were planning something and from the way they would look at her, it wasn't something bad.

She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind this Saturday. Renee would come and stay for the night before having to join the men on the road. The good thing about being a commentator was that she didn't have to be there for the house shows.

"Ashley!" Renee's voice sounded through the house. "Where are you, girlfriend?"  
"Coming!" Ashley yelled back.

She walked out and greeted her friend with a giant hug.

"Look at you. You're looking good," she said.  
"You too," Renee smiled and held up a bag. "I brought dinner from your favourite Chinese restaurant."  
"That's awesome. Did the guys tell you which restaurant to go to?" Ashley asked.  
"Of course," Renee chuckled.

The women ate and smalltalked for hours and soon it was nearing 11 PM.

"Oh, look at the time," Renee said. "We have stuff to do."  
"We do?" Ashley asked.  
"Big surprise," Renee grinned.  
"What is it?" Ashley asked.  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. You gotta trust me on this one," Renee said.

She hurried to her car and came back with a garment bag. She unzipped it and revealed a long, black, organza dress with a plunge, lace neckline and a slit in the left side that would reveal a leg up to the thigh.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Ashley said.  
"I knew you'd love it. I know your style inside out. Put it on," Renee said.

Ashley ran her hand down the fabric and looked at Renee.

"It must have been expensive," she said.  
"I didn't ask what they paid for it," Renee said.  
"They?" Ashley asked.  
"Just put it on," Renee giggled lightheartedly. "Come on, girlfriend, I wanna see you in it."

Five minutes later Ashley was in the dress while looking at herself in the mirror. It fit her perfectly and if it hadn't been black, she would almost have thought it was a wedding dress.

"Do you wanna do something with your hair?" Renee asked.  
"I like it down," Ashley answered.  
"Okay, let's go then," Renee said.  
"Go where?" Ashley asked.  
"Still a surprise," Renee smirked.

They both got out in Renee's car. Renee drove until they reached a forest. Other cars were parked there but that wasn't what caught Ashley's attention. Small lights were hanging from the trees, lighting a path into the forest. A beautiful idea as it was closing in on midnight but Ashley had no idea what it was about.

"What's going on?" She asked.  
"You'll see," Renee answered.

They left the car and walked the path that was lit up. Soon they walked in where a small group of people were waiting. Dean, Roman and Corey were there and a little further ahead a small flower arch of dark purple tulips were put up. In front of it stood Baron and Seth in black suits and a woman Ashley had never seen before.

"There she is," Baron said.  
"Come here, baby," Seth said.

She walked up to the two men in her life. So this was what they had been planning the last couple of weeks, whatever this might be. They both took her hands and looked at her.

"After our serious talk," Seth started.  
"You remember that talk," Baron said.  
"I remember," she nodded. "I thought I'd lose you that day."  
"Never," Baron said.  
"After that talk, Baron and I talked," Seth said.  
"We realize we can never marry you for real," Baron said.  
"But we can do this," Seth held out a hand towards the woman. "Our own ceremony."

Ashley looked at the woman. She had light brown skin and beautiful black curls. Her entire being screamed of peace, love and harmony.

"Hi Ashley, I'm Abela. A priestess of sorts," the woman introduced herself.  
"Priestess?" Ashley asked.  
"A priestess of my coven. I perform ceremonies for people that either can't or won't get married the traditional way. Your love is not wrong no matter what others say. Baron and Seth reached out to me and from the first few minutes I knew your love was strong. They're willing to sacrifice everything for you," Abela said.  
"Like I am for them," Ashley said.  
"Exactly," Abela smiled.  
"We're gonna do this the right way," Seth said.

Both men went down on one knee while still holding on to her hands. She immediately teared up and let out a small laugh between her tears.

"Don't cry, pretty face," Baron said.  
"Ashley, baby, even though it's not the real deal, it's as real as it gets," Seth said. "So will you marry us?"  
"Yes!" She shrieked. "Yes, damn it, yes!"

A laughter went through the four people standing behind watching them. Seth and Baron got back up and gave her a quick kiss each.

"Priestess Abela," Baron smiled at the woman. "We're ready."  
"There's a lot of love here," Abela said. "So much love. Not only between you three but also from your four friends standing behind you, supporting you."

It was a beautiful midnight ceremony that was quickly over. Ashley could hardly register what was happening. She just knew she was happy. Seth and Baron didn't have to pull a stunt like this, yet they had done it because they loved her.

"You look beautiful, baby," Seth kissed her.  
"So beautiful," Baron agreed before kissing her too.  
"Thank you, Abela," Seth said.  
"My pleasure," Abela said.

Their four friends walked up to them and hugged them.

"So I'm not actually gonna stay the night," Renee said.  
"And we need to get back quickly," Roman said. "We didn't get Sunday off like these too."  
"Another town, another house show," Dean said.  
"I'll see you Monday," Corey said.

Their friends and the priestess walked back out of the forest, leaving the three to their own.

"So, wedding night," Seth wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Seth!" She laughed.  
"Daddy needs his baby," he said.  
"We're gonna love you all night long, pretty face," Baron leaned down to kiss her neck. "We're gonna take you home, lie you down on the bed and make you cum countless times."  
"Screw going home," she was already panting. "Fuck me right here."  
"We might as well. Everyone already left," Seth grinned.

His lips covered hers while Baron worked her out of her dress, boots and underwear.

"You're fucking beautiful in the moonlight," he said. "Look at her, Seth."

Seth took a step backwards and sucked in his breath.

"Damn, baby. You're gorgeous," he said.  
"Stop sweet talking me and start fucking me," she said.  
"Needy as always," Baron chuckled.

He pulled her close and kissed her while lowering her down to the ground. She hissed a bit from the feeling of the cold grass against her back but she wasn't complaining. She had asked for this and she wanted it. She wanted them. Baron kept kissing her while Seth undressed. Seth moved down next to them and Baron moved away to undress himself and give Seth space. Seth's fingers slid down her stomach and in between her legs.

"You're so wet, baby," he groaned.  
"I'm ready for you," she moaned. "Please, fuck me, Seth."  
"Mmm, baby, I'm gonna give it to you good," he said.

He rolled on top of her and pushed inside her. She let out a loud moan that quickly got followed by others when he started thrusting in and out. He leaned up on his arms to look at her writhe around under him.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby," he said.

He leaned back on his knees and pulled her up with him. Their bodies never broke contact and soon she was riding him while he squeezed her ass tight.

"Fucking beautiful," he repeated. "Are you gonna cum on my dick, baby? Daddy wants to feel you so bad."  
"I love you!" She cried out.

He held her close while her body shook and her walls clenched around him. He came too while she rode out her orgasm and eventually stopped moving.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered in her ear.  
"Me too, pretty face," Baron gently grabbed her and pulled her away from Seth. "I love you."  
"I love you too, big man," she said.  
"On your hands and knees," he growled lustfully in her ear. "I want you standing like an animal in this pretty forest. My pretty, dirty animal."

She positioned herself as he wanted and almost fell forward when he slammed into her. His hands on her hips was the only thing preventing her from falling.

"Fuck! Yes! Fuck me!" She arched her back. "Harder, big man! Split me in two!"

His fingers grabbed on tighter to her hips and he started thrusting into her faster. Seth crouched down in front of her and grabbed her jaw.

"I wanna watch you cum," he licked his lips. "I wanna watch your pretty face as he fucks you into oblivion."  
"Fuck!" She panted. "More! Harder!"

Baron fucked her as hard as he could. Two minutes later her eyes closed and she screamed out in pleasure and pain. Seth grinned up at Baron as the bigger man finished behind her. He held still and Seth pulled her into his arms.

"How are you feeling, baby?" He asked.  
"Loved," she smiled.  
"You are loved," Baron crawled forward and kissed her shoulder. "Get dressed. We're taking you home and we're gonna fuck you all night long."  
"Get dressed?" Seth smirked. "Nope, she's riding home naked."


End file.
